Alfred "Pee Wee" Ellis
Alfred "Pee Wee" Ellis (born April 21, 1941) is an American saxophonist, composer and arranger. He was an important member of James Brown's band in the 1960s and appeared on many of Brown's most notable recordings. He also worked closely with Van Morrison. In later years, he became a resident of England, living in the town of Frome in the county of Somerset. Born in Bradenton, Florida, Ellis moved with his family to Lubbock, Texas in 1949, where he was given his nickname "Pee Wee". He gave his first public performance in 1954 at Dunbar Junior High School. In 1955 he moved with his family to Rochester, New York. While attending Madison High School he played professionally with jazz musicians including Ron Carter and Chuck Mangione. In 1957 he moved to New York City, where he attended Manhattan School of Music and had regular lessons with Sonny Rollins. In 1960 he moved back to Florida working as a bandleader, musical director and writer. Ellis played with the James Brown Revue from 1965 to 1969. While with Brown he arranged and co-wrote hits like "Cold Sweat" and "Say It Loud - I'm Black and I'm Proud". In 1969 he returned to New York City. He worked as an arranger and musical director for CTI Records' Kudu label, collaborating with artists like George Benson, Hank Crawford and Esther Phillips. In the late 1970s he moved to San Francisco and formed a band with former Miles Davis sideman David Liebman. Between 1979 and 1986 he worked with Van Morrison's band as an arranger and musical director and then again from 1995 through 1999. He also gave occasional performances in 1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 2000, 2002, 2005 and 2006 as guest appearances. In the late 1980s Pee Wee regrouped with some musicians he worked with during his time with James Brown to form the JB Horns. With Fred Wesley and Maceo Parker he recorded a number of albums that defined a distinctive brand of jazz-funk. The group also toured in Europe. In 1992 Pee Wee resumed his solo recording career. Ellis's composition "The Chicken" was made famous by the electric bass player Jaco Pastorius, who recorded it on his album The Birthday Concert, as well as Invitation. In 1995, showing the diversity of his musical interests and talents, Ellis played tenor sax and arranged the horns for the album Worotan, by Mali's Oumou Sangare, the so-called "Songbird of Wassoulou". In 2009 Pee Wee toured a tribute to James Brown called "Still Black Still Proud". He performed this with special guests Mahotella Queens and Ghanaian born rapper Ty at the Frome Festival on July 12, 2009, and again in a series of concerts in Europe during April and May 2010. In July 2010 Pee Wee participated in Brass: Durham International Festival 2010. This involved Ellis working with a selection of local youth ensembles and culminated in a concert at Bishop Auckland Town Hall on Monday 5 July. Later that week, on Thursday 8 July, Pee Wee took to the stage as a special guest of Maceo Parker and his band. The concert was held at the Gala Theatre Durham and Ellis linked up with his old band friend Maceo to perform 2 songs, playing his signature baritone sax next to Maceo's tenor sax. In August 2010 he played at the 27th Brecon Jazz Festival. Pee Wee is scheduled to join Maceo and Fred Wesley on Jam Cruise in January 2011. In 2013 Ellis toured with the Ginger Baker Jazz Confusion, a quartet comprising Ellis, drummer Ginger Baker, bassist Alec Dankworth and percussionist Abass Dodoo. Selected discography Solo recordings *1992 Blues Mission (Gramavision) *1993 Twelve and More Blues (Minor Music) *1994 Sepia Tonality (Minor Music) *1995 Yellin Blue *1996 A New Shift (Minor Music) *1997 What You Like (Minor Music) *2000 Ridin Mighty High (Skip Records) *2001 Live and Funky (Skip Records) *2005 Different Rooms (Skip Records) *2011 Tenoration (Art of Groove, MIG-Music) With James Brown * Star Time - a 4 CD retrospective of James Brown's career With Van Morrison *1979 Into the Music (Polydor) *1980 Common One (Polydor) *1982 Beautiful Vision (Polydor) *1983 Inarticulate Speech of the Heart (Polydor) *1984 Live at the Grand Opera House Belfast (Polydor) *1985 A Sense of Wonder (Polydor) *1995 Days Like This (Polydor) *1996 How Long Has This Been Going On (Mercury) - Top Jazz Album - #1 *1996 Tell Me Something: The Songs of Mose Allison (Verve) - Top Jazz Album - #1 *1997 The Healing Game (Mercury) *1998 The Philosopher's Stone (Polydor) *1999 Back on Top (Polydor) *2006 Live at Montreux 1980/1974 DVD (Exile) - (Pee Wee Ellis is featured prominently in the 1980 performance with solos, especially standing out as the "twin brother" to Morrison's vocals on "Troubadours".) With The JB Horns *1990 Finally Getting Paid (Minor Music) *1991 Pee Wee, Fred and Maceo (Gramavision) *1993 Funky Good Time - Live (Gramavision) *1994 I Like It Like That With Maceo Parker *1990 Roots Revisited (Minor Music) *1991 Mo Roots (Minor Music) *1992 Life On Planet Groove (Minor Music) *1993 Southern Exposure (Minor Music) *1994 Maceo (Minor Music) Other With Brass Fever *''Time Is Running Out'' (Impulse!, 1976) With Jack McDuff *''The Fourth Dimension'' (Cadet, 1974) *''Magnetic Feel'' (Cadet, 1975) With Shirley Scott *''Mystical Lady'' (Cadet, 1971) With Various Artists *2007 Goin' Home: A Tribute to Fats Domino (Vanguard)On "Whole Lotta Lovin'", playing with the Rebirth Brass Band, Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews, Fred Wesley, Maceo Parker and Lenny Kravitz See also * List of jazz arrangers * List of saxophonists References External links * *Pee Wee Ellis Interview at allaboutjazz.com Category:Arrangers